wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Reivena Sunsorrow
Background In life, Reivena was a Sunsorrow, born and raised in Silvermoon. She was an only child, her parents now deceased: her father fell in the battle for Silvermoon, and her mother to magic addiction. While Reivena's father wished her to take up the sword and study under the Blood Knights, she was never very good with heavy weaponry and often avoided her duties by burying her head in engineering books. As she grew older, she became less cautious with her experiments. One of these experiments caused her family home to accidentally be blown up when she miscalculated the cooking time of Goblin rocket fuel. She was disallowed from owning property in Silvermoon after this point, and went to live with the Consortium Ethereals in the Stormspire for a time, where her engineering experiments could continue. New work presented itself some months later by way of the Apothecaries of the Undercity. Reivena was granted a work opportunity to engineer a plague injection device the society could use to test strains of their work in mass quantity. Unbeknownst to her, she had been given live plague samples to fit to the constructed device, and when it accidentally misfired, she was unknowingly injected with the plague. Feeling ill, she took leave of her work and headed out from the city and was not heard from in some months. Several months went by before fellow engineers detected a faint signal coming from Reivena's Goblin rocket helmet. When they recovered her from the Eastern Plaguelands, she was no longer Sin'dorei, but Undead. While it has taken Reivena nearly a year to come to terms with what happened to her, she has come to accept that she is Forsaken and associates herself more closely with the Undead than she did with the Sin'dorei in life. Since Reivena's return, the Consortium have appointed her a bodyguard - in truth he is more just a meek travelling companion. Zahir is a rather skitterish and pompous Ethereal; he's quite short for his kind, but he carries himself with much bravado. In his travels with Reivena he is additionally doing research for the Consortium, gathering soul fragments that they might better understand Azeroth. Reivena was at one point married to a Forsaken man, changing her surname to Witherthorne. The two parted ways, however, as the death-rot became too deeply set-in her husband's brain, making him intolerable and negative to be around. As Reivena registered her changed status with the Undercity, she chose to take on a new surname, Rocketfist - one that left her past behind, and showed her close association to her craft. Appearance Reivena is a little over five feet in height and slightly heavier-framed, with ashen, sickly-looking skin. Her hair is dyed black in a forward angled bob style. Her eyes are traced with a thick outline of black, greasy, dirty kohl, and her lips are stained aubergine. Reivena's ears are elven and littered with piercings, though a good amount of her left ear has rotted off. Usually her head is hidden within a Goblin rocket helmet she appears quite attached to; it has numerous scratches and dents, and the antenna is more than a little crooked. Personality Reivena is typically a very easy-going sort that takes things one day at a time. While she has no surviving family, she is very passionate about her friendships, going out of her way to assist those she cares about as they are the "family" she has. She is respectful and friendly to most she comes across, with the exception of those she witnesses that are rude or cross with her friends. She has a tendency to bury herself in her work to the point of unhealthy obsession; it's no secret that she has had the habit in the past of going off for days, weeks or even months at a time without word to others in order to advance her studies. While her engineering comes first and she deeply prides herself on her knowledge, in conversation she prefers to listen rather than boast of her works. Typically, anyone that brags too much of their deeds causes her fuse to become very short. This isn't due to jealousy, but rather a general dislike of those that think highly of themselves - one could say she lives quite modestly. She prefers not to take sides on anything, with the exception of her passion for Goblin engineering. In any other situation, she simply does what she feels is best for her at that given moment, sometimes without regard for faction or other affiliations. After becoming Undead, she lost many of her Sin'dorei friends who were repulsed by her new appearance. As such, she has tried distancing herself from the Blood Elves as much as possible, even hesitating to tell anyone that she was once one of them. This is actually a major reason why she wears her Goblin rocket helmet - it hides her elven ears. The excuse she tells anyone else, however, varies; usually it has to do with helping her eyesight or her breathing. Being Undead, however, makes these points of little practical value. Trivia * Her frequent coughing is from her habit of smoking cigars. * Her rocket helmet's ventilator has been specially fitted so she can smoke cigars through it. * She drinks often, to the point of becoming completely plastered. * She has a collection of junk and various knick-knacks, and appreciates these more than "typical" gifts. Quotes * "It's impossible to know everything on a given topic. If you don't shut up and listen now and again, you might miss something important." * "If it's not broken, take it apart and fix it. You never know what you might find that you missed the first time." See also *Stormrise Warband External links * http://www.mahouteki.com/reivena Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken Category:Stormrise Warband Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:2009